


Let Me Help

by scarletlesbian



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletlesbian/pseuds/scarletlesbian
Summary: Rey hurts her hand. Ben helps. Post tlj force bond
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Let Me Help

Rey sat alone mending her hand. She had accidentally made a tree branch fall on it. It was so stupid. It was like she couldn’t control the force at all anymore.

“Are you okay?” A voice asked.

Rey recognized the deep, soft voice at once. “Fine,” She spat.

“What did you do?” He asked, glancing at her black and blue wrist.

“It was nothing.” Rey said, not looking up from wrapping her wrist. She wasn’t in the mood to fight or yell right now, so she just ignored his presence.

Rey was struggling to get the bandage around her hand with her non dominant hand.

“Here, let me help.” He stepped forward. Rey pulled back. “I got it.” 

Rey continued to struggle, and Ben shook his head. 

After a couple long moments of feeling stupid, Rey sighed frustratedly. “Okay.” She said.

Ben sat next to her. Rey’s breath caught in her throat when his fingertips brushed her bruised skin softly.

“There.” He said breathlessly. 

“So, what happened.” Ben said again.

“I was training, and then I lost control.” Rey admitted ashamedly.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Ben said, sensing her feelings. “You’ll get it.”

“Right.” Rey said. Rey was having trouble using the force, but right now when he was around she felt like she could do anything.


End file.
